Our Family
by Akemi Miharu
Summary: Sebuah keluarga akan terasa lengkap bila satu sama lain saling mengisi dan saling menjaga. Walaupun sesibuk apapun orang tua, seharusnya mereka masih bisa meluangkan waktu untuk anak-anak mereka. Karena anak sangat membutuhkan figur dan dukungan penuh dari orang tua / NaruHina Boruto Himawari / After Canon / Short Oneshot / Complete / Warning Inside


_**Our Family**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story from Akemi Miharu**_

_**(kesamaan plot, alur, cerita, kejadian diluar kehendak author)**_

_**Rate : **__**K+**_

_**Genre : Family**_

_**Pairing : **__**NaruHina, Boruto Himawari**_

_**Warning : **__**AU, OOC, TYPO, GeJe, dls**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^-^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kaachan, apa jichan akan senang?" ucap seorang gadis kecil sambil meletakkan setangkai bunga matahari di atas sebuah nisan. Rambutnya pendeknya berwarna lavender dengan iris berwarna biru langit serta dua surai di kedua pipinya. Disampingnya terlihat seorang perempuan berdiri memandang gadis itu, senyum bahagia terukir di bibirnya.

"Tentu saja, Himawari. Arti namanya Hyuga sendiri adalah bunga matahari," ucap perempuan itu dengan nada lembut. Hyuga Hinata –atau lebih tepatnya telah menjadi Uzumaki Hinata- tersenyum lembut sambil membelai pelan rambut Himawari

"Hehehe.. Lain kali aku ingin kesini dengan onii-chan," seru gadis kecil itu dengan riang.

"Baiklah, tapi sekarang kita pulang. Kita siapkan ramen kesukaan aniki dan touchan-mu untuk makan malam," Himawari mengangguk semangat kemudian berlari mendahului ibunya. Hinata memandang sendu nisan yang ada didepannya, kemudian meninggalkan nisan tersebut dengan langkah ringan menyusul si anak yang sedari tadi memanggil namanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Touchan menyebalkan," seorang anak berambut pirang dengan iris berwarna biru langit serta dua surai di kedua pipinya membuka pintu rumahnya dengan kasar. Kaki kecilnya melangkah menuju dapur, kemudian duduk di meja makan. Iris saphirenya memandang sang ibu dan adiknya yang sedang sibuk memasak.

"Kenapa cemberut niichan? Apa niichan bertengkar dengan Shikadai-niisan? Atau Sarada neechan?" tanya Himawari ketika menyadari sang kakak sedang duduk terdiam.

"Tidak,"

"Lalu ada apa Boruto?" tanya Hinata lembut. Boruto masih saja memasang wajah cemberutnya, membuat sang ibu paham masalah apa yang sedang dialami anak sulungnya itu. "Kau mengganggu touchan-mu lagi?"

"Aku tidak mengganggu touchan, aku hanya membuat graffiti," kata Boruto sambil membuang muka. Tidak berani menatap Hinata.

"Membuat graffiti? Dimana Boruto? Kaachan ingin sekali melihatnya," ucap Hinata lembut. Namun Boruto tetap terdiam. "Baiklah jika tidak mau cerita. Tapi lebih baik kalian berdua segera mandi, lalu makan malam,"

"Baik kaachan," ujar kedua anak itu sambil meninggalkan sang ibu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima,"

Dengan tergesa Hinata membukakan pintu ketika mendengar suara lelaki yang sangat ia kenal. "Okaeri," sambut Hinata.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur Hinata-chan?"

"Aku menunggumu pulang Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata sambil menyimpan jas Naruto ditempatnya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis kemudian memeluk Hinata dari belakang. "Arigatou Hinata-hime, kau istri yang paling sempurna di dunia, aku beruntung bisa menikahimu,"

Wajah Hinata mulai memerah mendengar rayuan Naruto. Walaupun mereka sudah menjadi suami istri dan dikaruniai dua orang anak yang sangat tampan dan cantik, ciri khas itu masih saja menempel pada Hinata. Dengan lembut Hinata berusaha melepas pelukan Naruto, "Sebaiknya kau segera mandi, aku akan memanaskan ramen untuk makan malammu,"

"Hah, baiklah." ujar Naruto malas sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai dua, tempat kamarnya dan kamar kedua anaknya berada. Sebelum mandi, Naruto memutuskan untuk menengok malaikat dan jagoan kecilnya. Dengan perlahan dibukannya pintu kamar sang anak.

Kamar tersebut terbagi menjadi dua bagian dengan dua penataan yang berbeda. Sebelah kanan pintu didominasi aksen anak perempuan. Naruto memutuskan untuk menuju kesana. Disebuah ranjang dengan aksen bunga matahari, bidadari kecilnya terlihat sedang tertidur nyenyak sambil memeluk sebuah boneka berbentuk matahari. Dibelainya lembut rambut Himawari, kemudian mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lembut di pucuk kepala gadis itu, membuat Himawari tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

Kemudian pandangan Naruto teralih pada sisi kiri kamar yang didominasi warna biru khas kamar anak laki-laki. Dengan langkah pelan Naruto menghampiri ranjang Boruto. Dipandanginya Boruto yang sedang tertidur. Naruto menghela nafas berat, kemudian membelai lembut kepala Boruto dan membenarkan letak selimutnya.

Setelah puas menengok kedua anaknya, Naruto memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar Boruto dan Himawari kemudian menuju kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan dirinya.

Sementara itu, Hinata tengah sibuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk suaminya. Setelah semua siap, ia segera menghidangkan makanan tersebut di atas meja makan dan menunggu sang suami selesai membersihkan diri.

Tak berapa lama, Naruro menghampiri Hinata yang sedang duduk termenung. "Ada apa Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto sambil duduk di kursi dekat Hinata

Hinata sedikit terkejut, namun kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Tidak ada apa-apa Naruto-kun. Tadi aku dan Himawari membuatkan ramen spesial untukmu. Ayo makan, selagi panas,"

Naruto memandang Hinata ragu, pria itu merasa ada yang sedang disembunyikan oleh istrinya sendiri. Namun Naruto memutuskan untuk terlebih dahulu menyantap ramen yang telah tersaji di hadapannya, sebelum bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Sugoii~ ini enak sekali Hinata." ucap Naruto dengan mata berbinar layaknya anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat mainan baru. Hinata tersenyum geli melihat sang suami yang masih sedikit kekanak-kanakan itu.

"Syukurlah. Eeto~ bagaimana rapat tadi Naruto-kun? Apa semua berjalan lancar?"

"Bisa di bilang lancar Hinata,"

"Ada apa Naruto-kun? Apa ada masalah?"

"Boruto," jawab Naruto singkat.

Tanpa dijelaskan lebih lanjut Hinata paham dengan yang dimaksud Naruto. "Apa ada hubungannya dengan graffiti yang dibuat Boruto?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu Hinata-chan?" ujar Naruto sambil memandang heran plus kagum pada istrinya.

"Tentu aku tahu Naruto. Aku istrimu dan ibu dari Boruto. Sedangkan Boruto adalah putramu," ucap Hinata santai.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan, kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya menatap Hinata seakan meminta solusi. "Tadi Boruto membuat ulah lagi. Dia mencoret-coret patung Hokage, lalu aku menyuruhnya untuk membersihkan semuanya sebelum rapat dimulai,"

"Lalu?"

"Anak itu memintaku untuk membantunya. Tapi aku memberinya penjelasan bahwa aku tidak bisa. Aku bukan hanya ayahnya saja sekarang, karena aku menganggap seluruh warga Konoha adalah keluargaku. Dan aku memintanya untuk mengerti dan bersabar,"

Hinata tersenyum kecil kemudian menggenggam sebelah tangan Naruto, memberi semangat pada suaminya itu. "Apa kau ingat Naruto-kun, dulu kau sering membuat ulah agar warga Konoha memperhatikan dan menganggapmu. Sekarang hal itu yang dilakukan Boruto untuk mendapat perhatianmu. Aku tahu tugas sebagai Hokage memang memakan waktu. Kau jadi lebih sering pulang malam, bahkan ketika hari libur kau masih ada di kantor mengurusi beberapa hal. Aku bisa paham dan maklum dengan itu. Tapi tidak dengan anak-anak kita, terutama Boruto. Mereka masih butuh perhatian ekstra darimu Naruto. Paling tidak luangkan sedikit waktumu untuk bersama mereka,"

"Andai aku bisa," desis Naruto.

"Kau pasti bisa Naruto-kun. Dulu saja kau bisa menyelamatkan dunia ninja dari kehancuran, kenapa sekarang kau tidak bisa mengatasi masalah dengan anakmu sendiri?" ucap Hinata sambi membereskan peralatan makan yang tadi digunakan suaminya.

.

.

.

.

.

"TOUCHAAANN.. AYO BANGUNN.. SUDAH SIANG.. TOUCHAN BISA TERLAMBAT," ucap Himawari sambil loncat-loncat di kasur Naruto. Namun nampaknya sang ayah tidak terganggu dengan hal itu. Malahan Naruto menangkap tangan kecil Himawari dan menarik bidadari kecilnya itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Nanti saja Hima-chan, touchan masih ngantuk," ucap Naruto sambil memeluk Himawari.

"KAACHAN, TOUCHAN TIDAK MAU BANGUN," teriak Himawari mengadu pada ibunya.

"NARUTO-KUN," teriak Hinata membuat nyawa Naruto menjadi penuh dengan segera.

"Kau ini suka sekali mengadu pada kaachan-mu ya," ujar Naruto sambil menarik gemas hidung Himawari. Himawari hanya menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian berlari meninggalkan sang ayah. Kaki kecilnya berlari menuju dapur menghampiri sang ibu yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

"Misi selesai Kaachan," ujar Himawari dengan nada ceria kemudian duduk manis di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Baruto, yang sedang asik memainkan game yang ada di tangannya.

"Niichan selalu memainkan game itu, apa Niichan tidak bosan?"

"Tidak, apa kau mau main Hima?" tanya Boruto.

Himawari menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, niichan saja yang main. Oh iya hari ini niichan tidak masuk sekolah?"

"Hari ini Sabtu, Hima. Sekolah libur. Tapi Touchan tidak pernah libur," ucap Baruto lirih.

"Siapa bilang Touchan tidak libur?" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba sambil mengacak rambut Baruto.

"Se- sejak kapan Touchan ada disitu?" ucap Baruto.

"Sejak tadi," ujar Naruto sambil menyesap kopi yang telah disiapkan Hinata.

"Wah, Kaachan lihat. Touchan pakai baju bebas. Touchan, memang boleh ya ke kantor Hokage tanpa pakai baju Hokage?" tanya Himawari polos. Naruto dan Hinata saling bertatapan kemudian tersenyum.

"Hari ini Touchan kalian libur," ujar Hinata lembut. "Kita akan piknik,"

"Benarkah Touchan?" Naruto mengangguk sambil membelai lembut rambut Himawari.

"Paling ditengah-tengah nanti ada saja urusan yang harus Touchan selesaikan, sehingga Touchan sering meninggalkan kami lagi. Sama seperti waktu itu," ucap Botuto dengan nada sinis.

Naruto tersenyum maklum kemudian menarik telinga Boruto, membuat bocah itu mengaduh pelan. "Kaachan.." rengek Boruto.

"Naruto-kun, sudahlah. Ayo kita sarapan, semua sudah siap. Setelah itu kita berangkat,"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kaachan kita akan kemana?" tanya Himawari yang berjalan disebelah Hinata.

"Kita ke toko bunga bibi Ino, membeli beberapa bunga untuk Jichan-mu. Bukankah kau kemarin ingin pergi dengan niichan-mu?"

"Kita akan ke makam Neji-jisan?" Naruto mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan putranya itu.

Setibanya di depan toko Ino, Hinata meminta Naruto dan Boruto untuk menunggu diluar.

"Kenapa Touchan tiba-tiba libur?" tanya Boruto begitu ibu dan adiknya masuk ke dalam toko.

Naruto memandang putranya dengan tatapan heran, "Memangnya kau tidak suka jika Touchan libur?"

Boruto hanya bisa memajukan bibirnya sambil memalingkan muka. Naruto terkikik geli melihat tingkah Boruto yang mengingatkannya dengan dirinya waktu kecil dulu. Setelah tak lama menunggu, Hinata dan Himawari telah keluar membawa beberapa tangkai bunga matahari. Mereka berjalan santai menuju taman pemakaman. Sepanjang jalan warga desa memberi salam pada keluarga Hokage ini, yang di balas dengan senyum ramah dari Naruto, Hinata maupun Himawari. Sedangkan Boruto hanya terdiam, sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

Ketika sampai di taman pemakaman, mereka segera menuju nisan yang memang sering mereka datangi. Hamawari berlari kecil, tidak sabar untuk segera sampai disana.

"Himawari, jangan lari nanti jatuh," kata Hinata, yang nampaknya tidak digubris oleh putrinya itu.

"Niichan sini," ujar Himawari sambil memberi isyarat agar sang kakak segera bergegas.

"Ada apa Himawari?" tanya Boruto begitu sampai disamping adiknya. Dengan senyum manis Himawari menyerahkan beberapa tangkai bunga matahari pada Boruto.

"Sekarang giliran Niichan yang menaruh bunga, kemarin Himawari sudah mengunjungi Jichan. Jadi sekarang ganti Niichan," ucap Himawari ceria.

"Turuti saja kemauan imouto-mu, Boruto," perintah Naruto ketika melihat putranya masih terdiam memandangi nisan pamannya itu.

"Baiklah," ujar Boruto sambil meletakkan beberapa tangkai bunga matahari yang tadi diberikan Himawari padanya. "Touchan, bagaimana Neji-jisan itu?" tanya Boruto tiba-tiba.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Boruto. "Jichan-mu adalah orang yang hebat, juga tangguh. Dulu Touchan pernah sekali bertarung dengannya saat ujian Chounin,"

"Apa Touchan menang?" tanya Himawari dengan wajah penasaran.

"Tentu saja Touchan menang," ujar Naruto.

"Andai saja Neji-jichan masih hidup, mungkin aku bisa bermain dengan beliau," ujar Boruto.

Hinata membelai lembut rambut pirang putranya itu. "Jichan-mu memang sudah tiada Boruto. Tapi beliau akan selalu ada dihatimu. Dia akan selalu menjagamu dan menemanimu,"

"Baiklah, sekarang kita pergi ke tempat selanjutnya," ujar Naruto sambil mengandeng tangan Himawari, sedangkan Himawari menggandeng tangan Boruto. Memaksa sang kakak menyamakan langkah dengannya.

Sementara itu Hinata nampak termenung sambil menatap nisan sang kakak. Disentuhnya sebentar nisan Neji. Angin bertiup pelan, membuat bunga dan rambut Hinata bergerak pelan. Mata Hinata mulai berkaca mengingat almarhum kakaknya.

"KAACHAN," teriak Himawari.

"Iya, Kaachan akan segera kesana," ucap Hinata sambil berusaha menghilangkan air mata yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya, kemudian segera beranjak menyusul Naruto dan kedua anaknya.

'Arigatou, Niichan,' kata Hinata dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

Keluarga kecil itu berjalan santai menuju sebuah danau yang terletak tak jauh dari desa. Himawari dan Boruto nampak saling bercengkrama, berlarian dan saling mengejar. Sedangkan Naruto dan Hinata tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua anaknya.

"Aku baru sadar, ternyata sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul seperti ini," ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Inilah yang mereka rindukan," ujar Hinata sambil memandang kedua anaknya yang sedang asik melihat seekor tupai.

"Kaachan, Touchan, lihat." seru Himawari sambil menunjuk ke arah danau. Sedangkan Boruto telah berlari terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Himawari. Begitu sadar telah ditinggal sang kakak, Himawari berlari mengejar Boruto. "Araa~ Oniichan tunggu,"

"Hati-hati, Boruto. Himawari. Jangan terlalu ke tengah," seru Hinata dari kejauhan. "Naruto-kun sebaiknya kau susul mereka berdua, aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan Boruto dan Himawari,"

Naruto mengangguk paham, kemudian berjalan santai menghampiri Boruto dan Himawari yang sedang asik bermain air.

"Touchan, curang." protes Boruto saat melihat sang ayah berdiri diatas air.

"Memang kenapa Boruto?" tanya Naruto heran. Namun bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah, Boruto malah menarik tangan Naruto. Naruto yang kaget tidak bisa bertahan, dan alhasil dirinya jatuh ke dalam air. Melihat sang ayah basah kuyub, Himawari dan Boruto tertawa riang.

Di sisi danau, Hinata tengah menyiapkan tikar kecil serta mengeluarkan makanan dan minuman yang sudah ia siapkan dari rumah.

"Naruto, Boruto, Himawari. Ayo makan dulu," teriak Hinata.

"Ara~ sebentar lagi Kaachan," rengek Himawari diikuti anggukan setuju dari Boruto

"Nanti kita lanjutkan lagi , sekarang kita istirahat dulu," ujar Naruto lembut sambil mengajak kedua anaknya keluar dari pinggir danau.

"Kalian basah kuyub begini, bagaimana jika masuk angin?" omel Hinata. Boruto dan Himawari hanya tersenyum jail sambil mengeluarkan jurus puppy-eyes andalan mereka. "Ya sudah kita makan dulu,"

Kemudian keluarga kecil itu menikmati makanan yang sudah tersaji di depan mereka. Makan siang itu diiringi dengan riang. Gelak tawa Boruto dan Himawari terdengar disela-sela acara makan mereka.

"Touchan, bagaimana wajah Minato-jiichan dan Kushina-baachan?"

Naruto nampak sejenak berfikir mendengar pertanyaan putra sulungnya itu.

"Eemm... Rambut Jiichan kalian mirip dengan rambut Touchan, berwarna pirang. Sedangkan wajahnya bisa kau lihat dipatung yang kemarin kau coret-coret Boruto," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum jail pada putranya itu.

"Eeto~ lalu bagaimana dengan Baachan?" elak Boruto membuat Naruto tersenyum geli.

"Touchan rasa wajah Baachan-mu mirip dengan Touchan, tapi tanpa surai dipipi tentunya. Rambut Baachan-mu berwarna merah darah dan sangat cantik," Borotu dan Himawari ber-'oh' ria mendengar penjelasan sang ayah.

"Lalu kenapa dulu Kaachan suka dengan Touchan?" seketika wajah Hinata bersemu merah mendengar pertanyaan putrinya.

"Karena Touchan keren dan hebat, makanya Kaachanmu suka pada Touchan," ujar Naruto dengan bangga.

"Huuu.." seru Boruto tak terima, yang kemudian mendapat jeweran kecil dari Naruto.

Himawari tertawa riang melihat wajah sang kakak berubah cemberut, sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Sudah.. Sudah.. Kalian ini bertengkar terus dari tadi. Benar yang dikatakan Touchanmu Boruto. Tapi yang lebih penting, Touchan-mu telah mengajarkan sesuatu yang lebih berharga dari itu. Ingat, kehebatan, wajah, atau hal yang bersifat fisik lainnya tidaklah terlalu penting. Asal seseorang bisa membuatmu nyaman dan bahagia serta mempunyai hati yang baik, itulah yang paling penting,"

"Aku tidak terlalu paham Kaachan," ujar Himawari dengan wajah bingung yang membuat kedua orang tuanya gemas.

Hinata tersenyum kemudian mengelus lembut rambut Himawari. "Suatu saat nanti kau akan mengerti Hima-chan. Oh ya, bagaimana jika kau dan Boruto-kun mencari serangga atau bunga bersama Touchan kalian? Kaachan lihat banyak serangga dan bunga disekitar sini. Juga beberapa buah-buahan yang bisa kalian makan,"

"Bolehkan Kaachan?" tanya Himawari dengan wajah berbinar. Hinata mengangguk pelan, kemudian menatap Naruto.

"Yosh~ kita akan mencari banyak serangga dan bunga untuk Kaachan kalian. Ayo Boruto, Himawari," ujar Naruto sambil berdiri diikuti kedua anaknya.

"Horee.. Ayo Niichan, kita lomba mengumpulkan bunga terbanyak untuk Kaachan," seru Himawari sambil berlari meninggalkan Boruto.

Boruto berlari sekuat tenaga mengejar sang adik yang telah berlari cukup jauh, "Kau curang Hima, jangan mencuri start,"

Akhirnya siang itu mereka habisakan dengan bermain, mencari serangga, bunga dan belajar hal lain. Boruto dan Himawari terlihat sangat bahagia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Touchan mereka.

Tanpa sadar sore telah menjelang dan mengharuskan mereka untuk pulang. Karena kelelahan, Boruto dan Himawari tertidur. Naruto menggendong Boruto di punggungnya sedangkan Hinata menggendong Himawari.

"Mereka terlihat bahagia," ucap Naruto.

"Berkat kau Naruto-kun, lain kali kita keluar seperti ini lagi pasti mereka akan senang. Paling tidak dua minggu sekali,"

"Baiklah akan aku usahakan Hinata-chan,"

Sebuah keluarga akan terasa lengkap bila satu sama lain saling mengisi dan saling menjaga. Walaupun sesibuk apapun orang tua, seharusnya mereka masih bisa meluangkan waktu untuk anak-anak mereka. Karena anak sangat membutuhkan figur dan dukungan penuh dari orang tua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

**Ohayou Minna~~ Satu short oneshot dari Akemi. Genre kali ini family (gara-gara kena pelajaran keluarga dan gerontology -_-"). Lagi pula Akemi lagi gak mood nulis Romance setelah kehilangan arah di FF TCTL. Ya... Semoga minna suka ^-^**

**yah Akemi gak akan nulis banyak di A/N ini, karena akemi gak tahu mau nulis apa hehehe #plak**

**Yosh~ silahkan direview FF kali ini...**

**Oke deh, sampai jumpa di**** FF Akemi berikutnya****... Jaa nee~ Adios~ Bye bye~ Sayonara**


End file.
